


Christmas on His Terms

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sometimes Tony has good ideas, and sometimes, he has ideas that are actually pretty terrible. Hermione isn't sure how this particular idea is going to turn out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Christmas on His Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysVictory/gifts).



> This story was prompted by AlwaysVictory. I hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: “You really think this is a smart idea?” “No, not really.” “Good. I’d be concerned if you did.” (Some holiday shenanigans that somehow turn into a weird Christmas tradition)
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I don’t want to go,” Tony pouted, crossing his arms as she snuggled himself deeper into the sofa. He looked up at Hermione, shaking his head. “Let’s just not go.”

Hermione sighed. “Tony, you know we can’t.” Sitting down next to him, she reached out and put her hand on his knee. “I’ll promise to make it worth your while.”

“Even the promise of sex doesn’t make me want to go, and you know that’s saying something,” Tony pouted.

“I know, but the holiday gala that Director Fury puts together is a _big_ deal. We can’t skip out, especially since it’s a fundraiser. What would people say if Iron Man himself didn’t show?” Hermione pointed out. 

Tony sat up, a slow smile making its way onto his face. “Fine, we’ll go, but we’re doing this my way.” He got up and headed towards their bedroom.

“What in Merlin’s name does that mean?” Hermione asked warily, following him. When Tony disappeared into the closet, she waited nervously. “Tony?” she asked after a few minutes of him rummaging through the closet. 

“We’re wearing these!” Tony said, exiting the closet with two things in his hands.

Hermione’s eyes widened when she realised what they were. “Ugly sweaters? Tony, this is a suit and tie event,” she pointed out.

“Well, we’re going in these sweaters. It is a holiday event, after all,” Tony said, the grin on his face almost maniacal. 

“Why do I have to wear one too?” Hermione pouted. She had a cute dress picked out for the gala that she had intended to wear. 

“Because we’re a team, and we do stuff together,” Tony pointed out.

Hermione could see that there wasn’t any changing his mind. “Fine, at least wear nice pants.” She took the sweater from him. She had a red pencil skirt that would match the sweater, okay. Paired with a set of boots, she would look as okay as she could with that kind of sweater.

The two of them quickly changed into their outfits and made their way to the event. The two of them were mostly quiet on the drive over, though Tony did make a few snarky comments about their outfits. 

Lingering outside the main entrance, Hermione placed her hand on Tony’s arm. “You really think this is a smart idea?” she asked him nervously.

“No, not really,” he said with a grin.

“Good. I’d be concerned if you did,” Hermione murmured.

“But it’ll irritate Fury and give other people a good laugh, so I’m in.”

“If you’re sure,” Hermione said. Taking Tony’s hand, the two of them entered the gala.

All chatter died down the moment the two of them stepped into the room, their outfits making them clearly out of place. 

“Merry Christmas!” Tony shouted jovially before making his way to the bar. 

Hermione followed him, knowing that she’d need a drink because it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next Christmas, Hermione and Tony were shocked to get their invite to the annual holiday party. They were even more shocked to see that this year, it was Ugly-Sweater themed. 

“Looks like we made quite the impression,” Hermione said, giggling as she showed Tony the invite. 

“Wonder where Fury got the idea for this,” he grumbled under his breath. “We better get credit for this.”

Hermione laughed. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“What?” Tony asked, looking at her, grinning when he saw her smile.

“We need to up our game this year. Show them that we’re still on top.”

“Challenge accepted,” Tony said with a grin. “No one was does Christmas sweaters like us.”

Hermione kissed him. “Right you are, love. Now, let’s get shopping.”


End file.
